What is the smallest base-10 integer that can be represented as $AA_5$ and $BB_7$, where $A$ and $B$ are valid digits in their respective bases?
Solution: We can rewrite $AA_5$ and $BB_7$ to get \begin{align*}
5A+A&=7B+B\quad\Rightarrow\\
6A&=8B\quad\Rightarrow\\
3A&=4B.
\end{align*}We can see that the smallest possible values for $A$ and $B$ are $A=4$ and $B=3$. So the integer can be expressed as $44_5=33_7=\boxed{24_{10}}$.